


Prompt: Missing You

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [37]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme





	Prompt: Missing You

> Sort of a reaction fic. ~1,000 words. 

Darren was halfway to the theater when he got a text from Chris.

**‘w _here the hell are you?’_**

_‘im on my way to work…’_

**_‘oh right. i thought it was monday.’_ **

_‘that’s tomorrow babe…how long has it been since you’ve looked at a calendar?’_

**_‘not since my book tour’_ **

_‘believable’_

**_‘why aren’t you at home??? I want you here.’_ **

_‘i’ve gotta make a living sweetheart’_

**_‘FINE. but your ass should be home as soon as you’re done’_ **

_‘just my ass?’_

**_‘maybe your dick too…’_ **

_‘i’ll ask them if they can make it. but wait…right after the show?’_

**_‘YUP. do whatever you need to do, but you can skip a stage-door appearance’_ **

_‘not even a few signatures?’_

Darren smiled after sending that, knowing that he was just taunting Chris now. He could almost hear Chris through his texts, the demand, and authority evident. That was probably the reason Chris didn’t call because he must have known that Darren wouldn’t have made it to his show that afternoon.

Darren made his way into the theater’s back entrance, keeping an eye on his phone, waiting for Chris’ response.

**_‘no’_ **

_‘as you wish’_

Darren opened his twitter and typed out an announcement for his followers. He felt guilty, knowing he was letting some of them down. Then he remembered the alternative, which was letting Chris down, and he could never consciously do that.

* * *

Closing the door of his dressing room shut, Darren stretched his arms outward to try and get rid of the strain in his left forearm. He grabbed a towel and hopped into the shower and finishing it in record time. He had to be home soon.

Not even a second after he’d taken the last backstage picture with a fan, his phone alerted him of a new text message.

**_‘if you’re not here in half an hour I’m personally heading over there just to haul your ass back home’_ **

_‘i might just take you up on that offer, my feet are killing me’_

**_‘just get home’_ **

_‘yessir’_

* * *

Darren had barely stepped on the doorstep when Chris opened the door and pulled Darren inside by his t-shirt’s collar.

“Umph…” Darren muffled out as Chris pulled him in for a kiss, making sure the door closed behind him. Darren felt a little dizzy when they broke apart, but lazily smiled and said, “Hello to you too.”

“I thought I told you to hurry the hell up?” Chris said gruffly, wrapping his arms around Darren’s waist.

“There’s only so many traffic laws I could break,” Darren joked, reaching up a little to give his boyfriend another small kiss. “You’re still in your pajamas,”

“Nothing gets past you, huh?” Chris joked, pulling Darren by his arm towards the stairs. “They’re easier to take off,”

“Right,” Darren grinned, hesitating a little in the middle of the hallway, just to torment Chris a little more.

“That’s it,” Chris grumbled, grabbing Darren by the waist and lifting him up just enough that Darren would not delay Chris’ plan by another moment.

“Hey!” Darren let out a small yelp, although this was exactly what he expected Chris to do.

Chris changed his route to the living room. He knew his limits, and wanting to avoid an injury ( _again)_ , Chris knew the couch was a safer option.

He slowly set Darren on the arm of their couch, where Darren wound his arms loosely around Chris’ neck and fell back onto the seats pulling Chris on top of him.

“Happy?” Darren asked.

“Almost. There are about nine items of clothing keeping me from it,” Chris joked, trying to get into a comfortable position on top of Darren.

Darren momentarily froze, and Chris could see the mental calculations going on in his head. With a cheeky grin, he declared, “Either I lost a shoe, or you’re not wearing any underwear…”

* * *

A couple of hours later, still on the couch, Chris off-handedly mentioned that he was in the mood for some takeout, and Darren offered to go get some.

“You sure?” Chris said.

“Mhm,” Darren nodded, giving Chris a small kiss on his nose, and got up to search for his pants.

Surely Chris’ throwing arm didn’t have _that_ much power.

“I aim to please,” Darren said, once he’d found and put on his jeans.

“Oh, you do better than that,” Chris mumbled, which Darren absolutely heard and even winked at Chris in response.

Just before he left the house, Darren called out a quick ‘ _Love you,_ ’ before leaving, as he always did.

Chris also knew that Darren would not close the door until he heard a ‘ _Love you too_ ’ back from Chris, which he always did.

* * *

Darren got back home sooner than he expected, despite the fact that his order took twenty minutes longer than usual and a random fan encounter.

“That was fast,” Chris said, freshly showered with the TV remote in his hand and Brian in his lap.

“Was just following orders,” Darren joked.

“Oh, right,” Chris said, blushing a little.

“Aw, you know I love it…” Darren insisted, laying out the food on the coffee table and setting it neatly.

“Yeah, I know.”

* * *

“I’ll only be gone for a few hours. Three at most, including the driving time.” Darren said looking back at Chris, pausing in his pursuit of finding a shirt for the concert later the following evening.

“Okay,” Chris replied, sitting on the bed, and making sure his nod showed a tinge of wistfulness and an imperceptible pout. Darren didn’t miss either signal, walking over towards Chris and lifting his face up by his chin.

“Give me a time and I’ll be back home not a moment later,” Darren promised.

Chris took a deep breath, glad that Darren always knew exactly what to say to make him feel better, “I’ll let you know,” Chris said, thinking it through.

“Of course,” Darren smiled.

Chris walked towards the closet and picked out a simple plaid shirt, “You should wear this.”

“Okay,” Darren complied, buttoning it up, “Anything else?”

“Just keep in mind that who you’re coming home to,”

“As if I could ever forget,” Darren replied sweetly, to which Chris couldn’t resist granting a kiss to in return.

Darren headed downstairs, pausing to grab his car keys and after Chris heard the front door open, he heard a loud ‘ _I love you!’_

He waited a minute to respond, teasing Darren just a little more, before shouting back, “Love you!”


End file.
